A Harry Potter Tale
by The Masta Writa
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself lost in a lonely world. He can not find happiness, not even with his friends. But then he travels to Hogwarts. And he meets- her. A girl so utterly wonderful, a girl with the power to do anything. And he feels again. No longer


**A/N** Hey Harry Potter Fans! I'm not entirely sure where this story is going, I have a general idea, but I still don't have it all planned out. Be sure to R&R, it makes me feel happy, and encourages me to write better stories.Is that really such a bad thing? Is it really that hard? So do me a favor. Just say what you think. No major criticism, I can handle a little burn, or constructive criticism, but no major fire. On to the story!

**Disclaimer:Unfortunely, I do not own Harry Potter. Go Figure.**

The-Boy-Who-Lived sat on his bed in Number 4, Privet Drive, his bright green eyes scanning the pages of his textbook for Goblin Rebellions. He was tediously trying to focus on his summer homework, but something interesting kept happening. First he watched dust collect on Dudley's books, then he finally had no more excuses. It had to get done.

A ruffle of feathers above his head alerted Harry's attention. Pig was carrying a large roll of parchment, almost overwhelming the tiny bird. Quickly untying the letter, Harry threw him a small piece of cake he left under the floorboards. Eating it hastily, Ron's owl then flutterd off into the distance.

Returning to the newly recieved letter, Harry eagerly ripped apart the envelope. All the more human contact over the past week since Hogwarts was spoken through his locked door, a small grunt and his meal for the day pushed under the door.

Seeing the familiar handwriting, Harry immediately rejoiced. He continued to read mail.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope the Muggles aren't treating you too badly. Things here at the Burrow aren't too exciting right now , unless you count that nasty gnome infestation we've got... the bloody animals nearly destroyed our garden shed, darn things..._

_The whole family's been wondering if you'd like to come to visit, if those blokes at your place'll let you. Sorry, no car escapes this time, I promised Mum. It's sure to be interesting, we always have meetings for the Order here... They've got a really good spell on it, though, no matter what I do I can't hear what they're doing. Well, write back if you get permission, more info later._

_Ron_

_P.S.- That crazy Lovegood girl's been coming over lately. Last time she tried to have a conversation with a lemon. Weird._

Harry folded the letter back up. He didn't see how he was going to get permission, but it was good to hear from his best friend. He sighed heavily. He went back to his homework.

His mind kept drifting. All of a sudden, a woman's face appeared. It came for a moment, only a moment, but it was crystal clear. A happy woman with warm red hair smiling, setting her emerald eyes twinkling. Just as quickly as she came, she left.

Harry bolted upright in his bed. That was the most vivid memory he'd ever had of his mom. His soul then began to desperately long to see her again, the person he could never see. He thought of his father. Cedric. Sirius.

Temper rising, he threw himself off the bed and began pacing the floor.

The troubled thoughts that had haunted him all summer flooded back._It's my fault he's dead. My fault. I had to be the hero boy. Instead of doing the reasonable thing, telling Dumbledore, the Order, I had to play the hero. It's my fault. If it weren't for me, he would be alive._

Hot tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. He huddled himself in the corner, sobbing with pain, sadness, and anger. Hurting emotions rushed over him.

Wiping away the grevious tears, he walked back towards his bunk. Taking a piece of parchment, then dipping his quill in his ink, he began to write.

Goblin Rebellions occured quite frequently throughout the 1400's. They wanted more rights from the wizarding society, and...

The page weaved in and out before his eyes. His head rolled off onto his chest. He began to sleep.

_Harry was in a lush, green forest. The trees swirled around him. A fearful feeling swept over him. His heart pumped a thousand beats. A figure with demon-like eyes jumped from behind a rock, and..._

Harry sat up and rubbed his stinging forehead." Stupid scar," he muttered under his breath. He glanced out the window. The sun had just come up. It was probably about 4:30.

Stretching, he leaped onto the floor. Stifling a yawn, he headed over to Hedwig's cage. " Hey girl, have a good hunt last night?" He smoothed out her ruffled feathers. She hooted in response.

Heading to the corner of the room, he leaned against the wall for support, thinking. He pondered life for who knows how long in that position, until the all too familiar knock on the door roused his wondering mind.

" BOY! Come get your food!" Uncle Vernon's gruff voice barked unkindly through the door.

" Wait! Uncle Vernon!" I have a question," Harry said as he hastily ran for the door." Can I go to a friend's house for the summer?"

He heard a lock click. His door swung wide open. " Leave." Uncle Vernon began to walk away.

Harry chased him down the hall. " Wait, I can leave?" Harry was in a state of shock. He hadn't expected it to be this easy.

" You heard me. You've got 5 minutes to get your things together. Don't come back."

Seizing his chance, Harry raced back to his room. He rapidly through all his belongings, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and dragged his trunk down the staircase.

That's how he came to stand, a lone wizard trapped in a Muggle world, with no means of getting out.

**A/N** Hope you like it. Sorry if they seem a bit lengthy, I'm trying to make them like it would be in the book, long. Please review, you'll make my face light up like a happy little elf. The Masta Writa


End file.
